Still Standing
by Silver Winter Angel
Summary: No ones life is easy, but when you are avoiding mirrors and doing forbidden things at night, how much more can you take before you break?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Green eyes darted around the dark hall as soon as the click of a lock was heard. Grinning to themselves, they moved closer to the door but didn't pass through the doorway. Bare feet padded atop the polished floor after a minute or so of silence. After reaching the end of the hall, they looked over their shoulder to make sure they were alone. Carefully pushing the large French doors open, they slipped inside. Glancing around at the moonlit objects in the grand room, they made their way over to the now-cold fireplace, and reaching their hands up they gently touched the cover of a book. Allowing another smile to grace their features, they made haste of taking the book and a few others, carefully hiding the fact that a few books were missing. Making their way back to the door, they avoided the mirrors.

As they walked out of the library, they turned and shot one last look at the hundreds of shelves holding the thousands of stories that they might never read. Turning their back on their dreams, the thief left the room.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The alarm clock awoke me from my wonderful dream that I didn't remember, so I did what any sensible person would do; I threw the damned thing out the window. After counting to 10 in my head, I flopped over on my already-slept-on side. Letting out a groan at both the uncomfortable position I was in and at the sun that wouldn't leave me alone, I turned over in the other direction, praying for at least 10 more minutes of sleep. I just begun to doze off when I felt someone's presence. Sighing deeply, I opened one eye and came face-to-muzzle with one of the most annoying yet gorgeous animals on earth: my husky-wolf furball.

To be honest, calling Alaska a furball would be an insult. His perfectly groomed black and white fur can make a fish jealous. A dead fish at that.

Rising from my four-poster ebony bed with yet another sigh, I shot the poised beauty a glare which he returned. Walking over to my vanity, I squared myself and looked into the Pure Glass. The face that greeted me was one of a stranger.

The same stranger that greets me every morning.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was hard to tear my eyes off of the person in the Glass. They didn't look bad; no, not at all. Maybe even sometimes they could even be called pretty. With fair skin, platinum blonde hair and light green eyes, they were interesting to look at. Just not often.

To a normal person, they would look fine; happy even. Just not to me. The person in the Glass looked lost, shattered. They looked broken. Just like all of the Pure Glasses hidden in the Broken Room. I screwed my eyes shut as soon as the though entered my head. ' _No, do not think of the Room. Do not think of it. Do not speak of it._ ' Hearing a hiss come from my doorway, I jerked my head up and away from the Glass, thankful for the distraction. "Paris", I mumbled. "Come here."

The virgin-snow colored Turkish Angora looked at me with disdainful eyes, and with another hiss sauntered her way over with her nose in the air. With a roll of my eyes, I leaned down and scooped her up in my arms. Pressing her warm soft body against my face, I smiled as Paris began to softly purr. "We'll be alright. Not now, and probably not soon either, but one day."

As I placed her back on the floor, I heard the clock in my sitting room chime 6. There was no other noise. Brushing it off, I went over my schedule in my head again. Pursing my lips with determination, I strolled up to my closet. Placing my hands on the ebony black handles, I allowed myself only a moment of self-pity before looking up at the doors. With a wince, I wrenched open the closet.

And nearly decided to go to school in my nightclothes. It would have been easier.

But nothing in life comes easy. Not in mine any way.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stacks upon stacks and rows on rows of clothing and shoes waved hello. With a sigh, I started my 1 ½ hour morning routine. After about 45 minutes, I finally settled on a rich deep blue colored silk blouse, and a dark grey pencil skirt. Now for the shoes and accessories.

At 7:30, I promptly left my wing in favor of breakfast in the blue dining room. Walking through the rather large house, I wondered how life would be like for me if I wasn't a Serpenson. ' _It would be interesting_ ,' I mused, ' _if I was able to decide what to do in my spare time and not follow a schedule planned out at birth._ ' As I walked into the main hallway, I found it quieter than usual. ' _Strange_.' I thought. Nearing the blue dining room doors, I looked down at myself and deemed myself presentable. Plastering a smile on my face, I walked into the room.

The sight that greeted me was shocking, to say in the least. I felt my smile disappear as quickly as it appeared. All of a sudden, the quietness made sense.

' _It_ would _be quiet_ ,' I thought, ' _if no one was home.'_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stood in the dining room much longer than I should have. Suddenly, I felt scared. My whole life I followed a routine, but this was not part of it! My parents were supposed to be back by now. Worried, I looked at the ancient Grandfather clock which read 7:45. Biting my lip, I turned around and ran out of the dining room. Once I was in my sitting room, I began pacing. I faintly heard the phone ring, but I ignored it. Where were my parents? After hearing the phone ring for the 6th time in 5 minutes, I snatched it up.

"What, Valena?" I hissed. "Larissa, is everything okay?" Hearing the melodic voice of my best friend I instantly calmed. "Yes, I'm okay. Is there something you wanted?" I asked after a moment of silence. "There is. How are we getting to school today?" "Walking;" I answered instantly, "I'll meet you at your house, so don't bother to come over." "Okay then. See you soon." After hearing the click on the other end, I groaned and covered my face with my hands. Putting the phone back where I got it from, I started getting ready to leave. Picking up my things, and making sure I didn't leave my journal, I shot the clock another look. 8:15.

After having put everything together and kissing Alaska and Paris goodbye, I made my way out the door. Locking it with my keys, I made my way over to Valena's house. She lived fairly close, about 15 minutes walking distance. After picking her up, we started on our way to school.

Neither of us saying anything, it was a peaceful walk and helped calm my nerves; one of the reasons I wanted to walk today. Nearing the school, I let out a sigh. It was going to be hectic today. I just knew it.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I walked out of the school building in a daze. Today has passed in a blur, and I was dreading coming home. Declining a friend's offer for a ride home, I started walking again. Seeing all of the leaves on the ground, I smiled. It really was beautiful. Making up my mind, I turned off of the path that lead me to my house, and instead started walking towards the lake. Sitting on a bench and pulling out my journal, I began to write.

An hour or so passed when it started to rain. Standing up from the bench, I started my way home again. Nearing the house doors, I tried the handle. It was locked. With a disappointed sigh, I unlocked it and stepped inside. No one was home but me. I went through the lobby and saw Alaska lounging on the couch next to a sleeping Paris. He looked up at me when I walked through the doorway. With a small smile sent their way, I walked over to the coat hanger. Hanging up my coat, I entered my sitting room to drop off my bag. I was about to walk out of my sitting room when I notices a few objects lying around on a table. Biting my lip, I slowly walked up to the books that I stole from the library last night. Picking up the first 2, I read the titles; " _The Giver_ " and " _Fahrenheit 451_ ". I smiled again, remembering my first time reading them. Looking out the window, I decided to go out again.

Sitting on the bench by the lake, I noticed a small trail. I left the bench and wandered the familiar old path, calling up memories and wondering when the place had grown so small.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hearing my alarm clock go off, I pressed the off button. I didn't sleep at all, just laid in my bed. I couldn't sleep. Quietly getting out of bed, I left my room and went downstairs. No one came home last night. I was still home alone. Deciding not to go to school today, I called in sick.

Wandering the halls in my nightclothes, I came across a door that I've only seen 3 times in my life before. The door to the Broken Room. The first time I entered it was after I was beaten close to death. I found a mirror there, and spent the night staring at my reflection. The second time was when I saw myself in a mirror, a while after I was beaten. I saw the scar. I went there with all of my mirrors and broke them with my hands that very night. The third time was when I needed to go, run away. I found peace in all of the broken mirror shards. I've hated mirrors ever since. So much that I couldn't even call them mirrors. They were always Pure Glasses to me. Glasses that reflect your soul. And I've hated the look of my soul, too.

So now, standing in front of the door again, it hurt. Too many memories. I didn't want to relive them. To make matters worse, my parents have been missing for almost 2 days. I didn't want to enter. But I knew I needed to. That was why I placed my hand on the simple door handle. That was why I walked into the room. That was why I closed the door after myself.

And that was why I started to cry.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The room looked the same as I remembered: white walls and a grey floor, mirror shards everywhere, and one whole mirror hung up on the wall. Walking over to it and making sure I didn't puncture my bare feet with the shards, I looked at my face and sought out the scar. Moving some of my hair out of my face, I saw the small long white line near the hairline, which I always kept hidden. For the first time in years, I looked at it. I looked at my face. At my eyes leaking tears. How much I've grown since then.

I don't know how long I've been in the room, but I left when my feet hurt from standing so long. Walking into a different hall, I entered a room that I've only entered at night, when my parents were gone: the library. My parents looked down on reading, so I was forbidden to read for fun. Because of that, I started to steal books from the library at night when my parents left. ' _They aren't here now, so I might as well come in._ ' I reasoned. Upon entering the room, I stopped short. During the day, it looked beautiful. Walking around the large bookshelves and tables and chairs, I never wanted to leave. Then I saw the mirror. Hesitating, I walked up to it. I wanted to try something. Closing my eyes and stopping right in front of it, I took a few deep breaths. Then I opened my eyes and stared at myself until I heard a clock chime 2.

As I walked out of the library I decided I need to look at myself more often.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The rest of the day I spent in the kitchen; schedule be damned. I was lucky enough to find the mint chocolate chip ice cream that kept me company. When I wasn't snacking, I was sitting on one of the bar stools and staring out the window. I didn't expect anyone to come or for anyone to call the household, so when I received a call at 4:30 from an unknown number, I was surprised. Picking up the phone, I left the kitchen.

"Hello?" I asked. "Yes, is this Larissa Serpenson?" "Yes." I answered. "This is the police. Is it alright for us to come to your place of residence in say, 15 minutes?" "Oh, yes. Of course." I bit my lip. "Thank you. We will be there shortly." The person on the other end hung up. Furrowing my brow, I placed the phone back in its holder, then ran upstairs to change.

Exactly 15 minutes later, I was sprinting downstairs while trying to tie half of my hair up in a ponytail. I grabbed a vase to put flowers in when there was a knock at the door. As soon as I opened it, 2 police officers entered into the lobby. "Are you Larissa Serpenson?" I nodded. They looked at each other with uncomfortable looks on their faces. Turning to me, they said, "We are sorry to tell you this, but your parents have been found dead in a car accident."

Everything else was a loud crash and a shower of crystal as the vase tumbled to the floor.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everything went blurry and muffled as I fought to stay standing. "What?" I finally gasped out. The second officer spoke this time. "Miss Serpenson, your parents are dead. You are now an orphan. All of the family's property and belongings would be under your aunt and uncles name until you are 18 in 7 months and legally fit to take back the properties." Turning around and motioning for the offices to follow me, I made my way to the kitchen on shaky legs.

Sinking into a barstool, I closed my eyes and placed my head on my arms. Opening my eyes when I heard footsteps on tile, I saw one of the officers look around for a glass. "Second cupboard on the left." I said quietly. After a moment of silence, I heard the sink turn on and a glass of water was placed in front of me. "Thank you." I said, reaching for the glass. After calming down somewhat, we started talking about what I was going to do now that the properties belonged to me and whether or not I was going to move in with my aunt or uncle or stay here. After an hour or so, we agreed that, I would be keeping the properties and that I would be staying here. After walking the officers out the door and watching them leave, I turned around and walked into my room. Laying on my bed, I covered my head with my pillow. Feeling something jump into my bed beside me, I instantly recognized Alaska and Paris. As they wound around me, I let my tears fall.

Sleep claimed me hours later.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

" _My 18_ _th_ _birthday came and went. I graduated high school, inherited all of the properties, and even got a part time job. Life was going smoothly for now. All was well. But compared to what was important, those little things didn't mean anything._

 _I could finally call a mirror by its name and I could look into one smiling. It was a large progress. I have gotten over my parents death mostly. Their burial happened 2 weeks after their death. I went through a lot in the past 7 months, and I must say I'm proud of myself._ " I put down my pen and looked down at what I've written. With a nod, I turned back the pages to a few months ago, and caught a loose page as it fell out. Closing my journal, I read over what I once wrote by the lake with a smile.

Lifting my head when I heard an excited bark come from my sitting room, I laughed when Alaska came jumping in and pulling me through the door. Placing the loose sheet of paper on my journal, I turned off the lights and left the room. As Alaska bounded out of the room, his tail pushed the loose piece of paper to the floor. When the door closed, the writing became readable.

" _A mirror is more than a reflection of your appearance; it is also a reflection of your soul. Being afraid of mirrors or your own reflection is okay if you know how damaged you are. Sometimes you don't know, and only a broken mirror can show you._

 _A mirror can withstand more than you think it can. Push and hit, it may never break, and you might never see a crack. But sometimes, a kind word or gentle caress can break a mirror more than sometimes possible._

 _In a way, people are like mirrors. Both reflect a person, and can leave hand or finger prints on each other. You are afraid of some people, are you not? It's okay. You will get better. And so will I._

 _One day, when I'm almost healed, I will look back and read this, and think about how far I've come. But that time is not now. It will be soon though."_


End file.
